User talk:Starcracker
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Forum:Administration ** ** Brickipedia:Setting up your userpage *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —-- Mr. Minifigure (Talk) 14:41, March 13, 2012 |} Where did you find picture from episode 9 of NINJAGO: Masters of Spinjitzu please give me the link.--Serpentine General 19:18, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Took them myself from this website: link title Where did you find the pictures for episode 12 and maybe 13 for NINJAGO: Masters of Spinjitzu please give me the link -- Venomari Where did you get The final episode pictures. Yeah where did you get pic's from 12 and 13 especially Zane with that face link title Where did you get the ninjago pics? and please put a link. -- JMS Took them myself from the Korean version of the episodes. link title Click the link near the picture of Samurai X to watch episode 12, click Fangtom and Skales to watch episode 13. Dunno if this works for you, though. Starcracker 15:19, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Where did you find these photos about NRG ninja spinners? Can you show me a link? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YMZbzFvaMkQ&feature=relmfu Starcracker 01:35, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi Starcracker! Where did you get the HD images of Ninjago episode 20 from? If you got them from the episode please give me the link. - User:Newman53 Stone Army Pictures Dude, where'd you get those AWESOME pictures from Stone Army? -- ' Legodude101 '[[User talk:Legodude101|''' Talk ]][[Lord Garmadon| Now, to destroy the Ninja! ''']] 02:44, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Where did you get the photos from Lego Ninjago Stone Army episode? Please give me a link, I really want to watch it! Where did you get Lego Ninjago Episode 20 The Stone Army picture screenshot photos?! I really want to know and I want to watch it! Please response! Where did you find this? 16:48, December 17, 2012 (UTC) RE-Finding stuff Bioniclezilla77 16:22, January 5, 2013 (UTC)Bioniclezilla77 Hey, were did you find this and this Here. Starcracker (talk) 01:18, January 6, 2013 (UTC) New Pictures Are those new pics from Ninjago 2014?! If so, can you link me to where you found them? Nope, they're from an extra video here: clicky I think you need to download something to watch it, though. Starcracker (talk) 13:35, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey, where did you find this pictures of the "Ninjago Musical"LegendsOfNinjago (talk) 13:49, May 23, 2013 (UTC)Legends of Ninjago New Ninjago pictures Hey! I am new here, but I'd like to know where you found those cool new Ninjago pictures? namely: Jayow.png Ninjachef.png Ninjachef1.png Ninjaaudition.png Ninjachef2.png Coleow.png Thanks! User_talk:Rioforce here Starcracker (talk) 05:38, May 31, 2013 (UTC) . If you have a screen recorder, do you mind recording the videos for me? Or at least finding them on YouTube? I cannot read Korean and i don't want to nstall their plugin.. User_talk:Rioforce If you could, would you mind putting that new ninjago video (from the pics you put on) on the wikia thanks. Hello i would love it if you could put up on the wikia that ninjago video you are getting the pics from Sly master 1